Like a Tall Glass of Water
by konfessor2u
Summary: AU where Roy owns a pub and Alphonse needs a job. Rated M for adult/sexual situations.


**AU where Roy owns a pub and Alphonse needs a job.**

**I am a huge sucker for Roy/Alphonse fanfiction and there isn't enough out there. This one has been on my mind for a while and so I had to get it out. Damn plot bunny. So, I literally just used the characters and put them in my story. I'm not going to dwell on details of other FMA type events. Ain't NOBODY got time for that, hehe. This will eventually be multiple chapters. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Rated M overall for sexual and other adult situations.**

* * *

The_ Flickering Lantern, huh? _Alphonse stood under the large wooden sign with golden letters and flipped through the pages of his resume before entering the tiny pub. He took a few classes on bar tending at the community centre, so he figured that this place would be a good bet. He had been dropping off resumes and applications at shops and restaurants throughout Central all morning and to be honest, he was utterly exhausted. Looking for a job was a full time job in and of itself. At this point he wasn't going to be picky about which job he did get, he just needed one to help pay for school. _I'm never going to make enough money to even apply to medical school,_ he thought for the millionth time that day. He sighed heavily before pulling open the massive solid oak door.

Inside the pub was dimly lit with iron sconces on the dark red walls and large pillar candles on each table. The dark natural wood trim also made the room feel darker. The poor lighting didn't seem to hinder business, but instead comforted it's patrons in a cozy, close environment. The space was small but the few tables that were squeezed together were already crowded with happy, chatting people. A glance at his watch confirmed that is was only three in the afternoon. Alphonse was surprised to see such a large turnout and it caused him to pause slightly in the doorway. _This place is busy! Perhaps if I worked here, I could charm my way into getting big tips and that would be good money for school._ Alphonse was disturbed from his high-earning daydream by a group of women entering the pub behind him. He sheepishly apologized to them as he shuffled off to the side. The giggling girls pushed their way to the bar where the bartender was dashing about behind the counter trying to keep up with drink orders.

Alphonse picked a small round table alongside the wall to sit at as he waited patiently for a server to come by. After about ten minutes of waiting and observing the people in the pub, he came to the conclusion that the bartender was the only one actually working there. The people that were sitting at the tables had to go up to the bar to order and bring their own drinks back to the tables. _Well, it certainly looks like they could use another person working here_, he thought hopefully as he rose from the leather covered chair to get to the front of the bar.

"Excuse me!" He called, raising a hand to get the bartender's attention. The tall man behind the bar had the darkest of black hair that casually fell across his equally dark eyes, which did not look upon Alphonse at the end of the bar just yet. Alphonse quietly huffed his disapproval of the poor service and settled on a bar stool that just became available, all while ignoring a dirty look he received from one of the girls for taking it. He watched the man dance along the counter making and delivering drinks. The man leaned over with his elbows on the bar to bring his face close to the girl who was ordering next. Before pushing away from the bar to make the drink, the bartender grinned and said something that Alphonse couldn't hear. He could, however, clearly see the girl's reaction. Her face flushed bright red and when the bartender moved away to make the drink, she shyly covered her face with her hands and giggled to her friends. _He's a ladies man. No wonder why this place is so full of girls so early in the evening._

The black haired man came to retrieve something from the refrigerator beneath the counter where Alphonse sat. Raising his hand up again, Alphonse took this chance to get the man's attention. The bartender all but glanced at him before squatting low to dig through the cool shelves.

"Excuse me, sir." The bartender continued to look though the refrigerator but his eyebrows quirked up at the formal address and Alphonse continued. "I wanted to give you my resume. I am looking for a job. Are you hiring?" He said nothing else and pushed the papers forward and waited for a response. Finding what he was looking for, the bartender stood up slowly with a jar of cherries in his hand, his dark eyes narrowing to look over Alphonse. Without a word, the dark haired bartender turned and disappeared into the kitchen of the pub. _Well that was rude. He didn't even take my resume. He could have at least told me that they weren't hiring._ Alphonse was discouraged but this wasn't the first place to treat him this way. He hopped off the stool offering it to one of the ladies pressing in to the bar from behind him and he started toward the door.

"Hey!" A deep rumbling voice called from behind the bar. Alphonse turned just in time to catch the flying ball of fabric that was coming toward him. _An apron?_ He questioned to himself. He cocked his head to the side looking up to meet dark eyes.

"Consider this your interview, kid. Make some drinks." With a wave of his hand over the bar and the people waiting, the bartender went back to work, leaving him to don the apron and prove what he could do.

* * *

**Review please! I would love to see what people think of this nagging idea that has been in my head all summer. :)**


End file.
